


Mirrored Faces Say It All

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Absent Parents, Adoption, Gen, Protective Siblings, Q is a Holmes, Siblings, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock answers an age old question for his younger brother that plagues all children at some point in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Faces Say It All

Sherlock stood next to the fireplace violin tucked neatly under his chin coaxing a strange melancholy sonata from it.   Yet he was very aware of his younger sibling leaning against the lounge door staring at him intently.

“What…” he finally demanded never turning to face him as he continued to play when his starring became entirely too annoying.   He received no reply.   Just that piercing stare, lost in thought.

“Oh for heaven’s sake.  Will you quit thinking so loud!  It’s so distracting. ” Sherlock could not stand the scrutiny any longer, stopped playing and turned to face his younger brother. “I can hear the queries and statistics floating around in your head.   What has got you all in an uproar now?”   His younger brother just blinked at him behind his glasses running a thin hand through his extremely unruly hair making it stick up even more than it had been.

“Well?” Sherlock huffed.   But taking a moment to assess his younger brother’s stance and demeanor, he knew something was desperately churning in the young man’s head.   “Come on. Tell me what it is.   We’ll fix it,” less abrupt in his words than before.

Hesitantly the younger moved away from the door and came to stand in front of his brother.   “D…d…d..” struggling to get the words out he stopped for a moment taking his time gather himself.  “D..do you think we are adopted, Lock?” he asked quietly, eyes fixed on Sherlock’s feet in front of him.

“Where did you get that preposterous idea?” he demanded.   “You’re stammering again.   When is the last time you slept?” he continued.   The younger had worked hard to overcome the stammer he had as a young child.   It only appeared now when he was overtired and taxed.  A sure sign to force him to bed for a while.

“M... M…. Mummy and Father are never here together.  They never have been for any length of time. M… M… Mummy is off researching.   Father is off who knows where,” he continued waving a thin hand around in the air perplexed.   “W…w…when would they have ever had time to p… p….procreate?” he finally managed to stammer out to his older brother.

Sherlock shook his head and sighed, “Where do you come up with these asinine thoughts?”

“W…w.. well it seemed logical to me!” he snarled back.

Sherlock stood there staring at his younger brother, uncomfortable silence heavy between them.   Suddenly he snatched up a framed photo off the mantle.  Grabbing his younger brother roughly by the arm maneuvering him over to the large mirror on the far wall positioning them both in front of it along with the photo reflecting in the mirror.

“Look, you idiot!  Look at us.  How can you not see that we are related, you and I!   It is so obvious that even the dullest person could not help but see it.”  A similar long slender boned hand gestured between the two of their faces.   “Look at Mummy and Father.”  continuing to shake the photo at him and then positioning it between their faces in the mirror.  “How can you not see both of them reflected in our faces?  Our colouring?  Our build? Look" he demanded gesturing at the mirror. "Mummy's eyes and cheekbones.  Father's nose.   Not to mention our intelligence.  You are an idiot at times.  How can you not conclude that we are Holmes.” and yet he reached over to ruffle his younger brother’s hair in a small gesture of affection.

“You can’t tell me that you have not been into the General Registry Office data to see what it said there.  I know you. I know you hacked in.” Sherlock stated quietly so Nanny would not possible here and tattle on him to Mummy and Father.  Mummy would not be pleased.  Just as she was not pleased when he has hacked into the DVLA and gave himself a Driving License. “And what did it say there?”

“It listed Mummy and Father as our parents on record.” looking sheepish, once again being proven wrong by his older brother.

“M... m….. maybe Mycroft is the one that was adopted!” the younger exclaimed with a small devious smile, the thought just occurring to him. “M... m….. maybe they adopted him, were so disappointed in that hypothesis and outcome  they decided then to produce children of their own.  Us!”

Sherlock huffed a small laugh at his brother. “So what do we deduce from these facts in regards to us and our linage?”

“I need to go back into the General Registry Office database and change Mycroft’s birth records to say parentage unknown. We wouldn't want the records to be inaccurate.”   

Mummy would not be pleased.

 

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
